


Flirting With Death

by Alliterationisfun



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: I think I'm funny, It's a pun because Death's a Major Character, Major character death - Freeform, Other, The Ashen Moon, occultism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliterationisfun/pseuds/Alliterationisfun
Summary: Oka Ruto has always worried that the first time she managed to contact the occult would be the day she died.She wasn't wrong about that: she just didn't expect the embrace of death to be so warm.





	Flirting With Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Celebration of The Ashen Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Celebration+of+The+Ashen+Moon).



Hey Folks, A-lit here.

Most of you have probably never heard of me, and that's to be expected. I've done little more than read, comment, and half-finish story ideas since I joined.

This Story, set during and meant to be published on the ashen moon, was in the works for a while, and was going to be my debut.  
However, Life happened, as it so often does, and in taking the time to deal with things: I was unable to finish this for the ashen moon. 

I'll probably finish it shortly, and while I could have backdated the work, it felt dishonest. So my options were to post nothing on the ashen moon and submit 'Flirting with Death' whenever it was finished, or to wait for the next ashen moon. The only problem with the second option, is that the next ashen moon is in nineteen years, and I don't think waiting that long would be in anyone's best interests.

As such, this message will have to make do for commemorating The Ashen Moon.  
Consider it a promise of future work, and a promise that something will come of my particular brand of crazy eventually.

In the meantime, revel in the moonlight, partake in the cakes and ale, and celebrate the miracle that is the existence we are bound to together. 

Good luck, and godspeed.  
Alliterationisfun

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a celebration of both my favorite character, and the Ashen Moon.  
> The ashen moon is the second blue moon in a calendar year, always falling on the last days of March because it occurs only when February has a black moon, occasionally called the Lilith moon: The second new moon in a month or the new moon in a month with no full moons. In this case, the second condition is true, as the full moons fall on the last day of January and the first of March.
> 
> The ashen moon is a rare occurrence, the next of which will be in 2037, and is a time of celebration and reflection. 
> 
> Delad glädje är dubbel glädje,


End file.
